Adjustments!
by AlmineGoneWild
Summary: Singing and your favourite anime? Sing along to modified lyrics of your favourite songs that have been fitted to the Narutoverse. It's not a story but who doesn't enjoy a good song to sing along to? Suggestions will be taken into account on which songs you think should be modified that haven't been already and you can enjoy the gift of fanfiction and music! So sit back and enjoy!
1. I Just Can't Wait To Be Hokage!

**AN: Hello fellow readers and writers. I've decided to try out something new. I've taken some songs that can get easily stuck in your head and I've modified the lyrics to fit with the Narutoverse. I know a lot of people like to read stories but I find singing your favourite songs with modified lyrics can be fun. Anyways, I'll be posting new ideas every now and then and if you ever feel like making some song suggestions, I'd be happy to take them and warp them. Anyways I hope you enjoy this as much I enjoyed making it.**

 **Yours Truly**

 **AlmineGoneWilde**

* * *

 **I Just Can't Wait to be Hokage!**

(Parody of I Just Can't Wait to be King from the Lion King)

 **V1**

I'm gonna be a great kage

So enemies beware

(Well I've never seen a kage with quite such unkempt hair!)

I'm gonna be the main event

Like no kage was before!

I'm brushing up, not backing down; I'm working on a roar!

(Thus far a rather un-silent thing!)

Oh I just can't wait to be hokage!

 **V2**

No one saying get lost!  
No one seeing thin air!  
No one saying die brat!  
No one says away from here!

(Away from here!)

We don't run around all day

Free to follow my own ninja way

(I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart!)

Kages don't need advice from horny perverts for a start

(If this is where the leaf is headed then count me out!

Out of service, out of Konoha, I wouldn't hang about!

This child is wildly driving me insane)

Oh I just can't wait to be hokage!

 **(Interlude)**

Everybody look left; everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm…standing in the spotlight

(Not yet!)

{Let everybody go for broke and sing

Let's hear it from the people and through Jonin

It's gonna be Naruto's finest fling…}

Oh I just can't wait to be hokage

Oh I just can't wait to be hokage

Oh I just can't wait….

To be hokage!

 **End!**


	2. I'll Make Ninja Out of You

**I'll Make Ninja Out of You Lyrics**

 _ **(I'll Make a Man out of You - Mulan)**_

Let's get down to business

To defend the land.

We need a strong alliance

From the Cloud to the Sand!

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Misters, I'll make ninja

Out of you.

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within.

Once you find your center

You are sure to win.

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue.

Somehow I'll make ninja

Out of you.

1: I'm never gonna catch my breath

2: Say goodbye to those who knew me

3: Boy was I a fool in youth for cutting school

4: This one's got them scared to death

5: Hope he doesn't see right through me

6: Now's not the time for me to lose my cool

[ninja] Shi-no-bi

We must be swift as a coursing river

[ninja] Shi-no-bi

With all the force of a great maelstrom

[ninja] Shi-no-bi

With all the strength of the will of fire

As powerful as the brightness of the sun

Time is racing toward us

'til our end is nigh

Heed my every warning

And you might stay alive.

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I, make ninja

Out of you?

[ninja] Shi-no-bi

We must be swift as a coursing river

[ninja] Shi-no-bi

With all the force a great maelstrom

[ninja] Shi-no-bi

With all the strength of the will of fire

As powerful as the brightness of the sun

[everyone] Shi-no-bi

We must be swift as a coursing river

Shi-no-bi

With all the strength of a great maelstrom

Shi-no-bi

With all the strength of the will of fire

As powerful as the brightness of the sun

Hoo-ah!


	3. Zero to Hero

**Zero to Hero**

 ** _(Zero to Hero - Hercules)_**

Bless my soul

Our boy's been on a roll

Person of the week in ev'ry ninja mission poll

What a pro

He could stop a show

Point him at Akatsuki and you're talking SRO

He was a no one

A zero, zero

Now he's a hot shot

He's a hero

Here is a kid who got his act down pat

From zero to hero in no time flat

Zero to hero just like that

When he smiled

The girls went wild with

Oohs and aahs

And they slapped face on ev'ry vase

(on ev'ry 'vase')

The student of a great sannin

Our boy had lots to learn

Now grownup and mature-er

He could show you

Whenever he returns

Say amen

There he goes again

Sweet and undefeated

And an awesome ten for ten.

Folks lined up

Just to watch him train

And his perfect body

Would just glisten in the rain

Naru, he comes

He sees, he conquers

Honey, the crowds were

Going bonkers

He showed compassion, guts and spunk

From zero to hero, a major hunk

Zero to hero and who'da thunk

Who is a lover and not a hater

Naruto!

Whose jutsu always leaves a crater

Naruto!

Is he bold?

No one braver

Is he sweet?

Our favourite flavor

Naruto, Naruto

Naruto, Naruto

Naruto, Naruto

Bless my soul

Our boy's been on a roll

Undefeated.

Riding high

And the nicest guy

Not conceited

He was a nothin'

A zero, zero

Now he's a hot shot

He's a hero

He hit new heights at breakneck speed

From zero to hero

Naru's a hero

Now he's a hero

Yes indeed!

 ** _End!_**


	4. Once Upon a Time (From the Beginning)

**"** **Once Upon A Time (From the Beginning)" Lyrics**

 _ **(Once Upon A Time In New York City - Oliver and Company)**_

Now, it's always once upon a time from the beginning.

It's a big old bad old, tough old world; it's true.

But the changes are contagious here.

They're always set in stages here.

They're always turning pages here for you.

You should know that not all's great, from the beginning.

Right away, you find it ain't easy making friends.

But if you hold your head up high, someday

They'll find you and you're on your way!

To a "Once Upon A Time" that never ends.

So Naruto, don't be shy

Go out there and go and try.

Believin' that you're the guy,

They're dying to see…

Cause a dream's no crime

Not once upon a time,

Once upon a time from the beginning

If it's always once upon a time from the beginning,

Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?

How could anyone stay starry-eyed,

When they're survivors of a genocide?

And the bloodbath has said, "Now, you're on your own."

But Sasuke dear, there's no fear

Though yesterday, was unclear.

There's a sun that shines out there, waiting for you.

Keep your dream alive,

Dreaming's how the strong survive,

Once Upon a time from the beginning

Boys, keep your dreams alive,

Dreaming's how the strong survive,

Once upon a time from the beginning

And it's always worth it in the end from the beginning!

 **End!**


End file.
